


Выбор без выбора

by Nechist



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M, Пытки, моральное давление
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist





	

Сколопендра ворочается в ухе, доставляя ему дополнительную боль. Её крошечные лапки скребут так громко, что заглушают остальные звуки. Кэну кажется, что еще немного — и она прогрызет дорогу ему прямо в мозг. По крайней мере, именно это обещает ему Ямори, поглаживая по лицу.

Кэн не понимает, зачем ему это. Ему очень сложно поверить, что другое существо, пусть и гуль, может причинять боль себе подобным. Ему почему-то всегда казалось, что на такое способны только люди.  
Другой вопрос, что сами гули тоже появляются из людей, почему они должны быть лучше их?

Он замирает, когда сколопендру вынимают, медленно вытягивают сегментарное тело. Ямори опускает её в банку и ставит на небольшой столик прямо перед ним.  
Канэки во все глаза смотрит на то, как многоножка пытается выбраться по стеклу наверх, оставляя на нем ядовитую слюну. Она отвратительна с этим своим хитиновым панцирем, длинными усами и кривыми когтями возле жвал, и он готов умолять в голос, если Ямири снова попытается засунуть эту тварь ему в ухо. Уж лучше пусть ломает кости, вытаскивает внутренности, ест живьем, но только не это.

— Она очень хочет обратно, — дыхание Якумо шевелит волосы на его затылке. Он стоит за стулом, к которому прикован Канэки, наклонившись, и Кэн чувствует его запах, не в силах отвести свой взгляд от сколопендры. — В твое теплое нутро. Представь только, она будет ползать в нем и жрать тебя. 

Кэна передергивает, когда он представляет, как маленькие жвала вопьются в его кишки, будут рвать их. Ему страшно до одури, и если бы его мольбы, хоть что-то изменили, он бы умолял Оомори не делать с ним этого.

— Пожалуй, я исполню её желание, раз ты молчишь, — заключает Якумо и тянет руку к банке.

— Нет, — цепи звякают, когда Кэн дергает руками. — Я буду говорить, буду говорить, что хочешь, только не делай этого.

Ему кажется, что Ямори все-таки выполнит свою угрозу, но потом банка летит на пол, и он безжалостно давит сколопендру. Канэки кажется, что он слышит её жалобный писк, прежде чем многоножку размазывает.

— У меня есть еще парочка, — говорит ему Джейсон и усаживается напротив, прямо на стол. — Это на случай, если ты решил, что я стал добреньким и больше ничего тебе не сделаю, Ризе.

— Я не она, — тихо говорит Кэн, хотя знает, что это не сильно поменяет ситуацию.

— Но пахнешь, как она, — ринкаку разворачивается за спиной у Джейсона, тянется к его ногам, снова пугая. Кэн слишком хорошо помнит, как тем пронзили его грудь, вздернули в воздух, едва не разрывая пополам. Он не хочет повторения.

«Конечно, ты не я, Канэки-кун, — Камиширо обнимает его за шею, прижимается щекой к щеке и Кэну хочется завыть в голос: – Но мы не будем расстраивать Ямори, правда?»

И в этот самый момент Канэки больше всего хочется, чтобы Джейсон продолжал свои пытки. Потому что когда его телу больно, он не слышит голоса Обжоры, которая больше всего на свете хочет сожрать его душу.  
Кэн не верит, что его сказка закончится хорошо, не с таким, как Ямори в роли палача, но душу, в отличие от тела, он отдавать не готов.


End file.
